1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector. In particular, this invention relates to an electrical connector that prevents the flexible contacting arm of the pins from becoming permanently deformed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some electronic products (such as computers) adopt a chip module having a land grid array (LGA). The conduct-contacting end of the chip module has a washer shape. The electrical connector used for connecting the chip module to the circuit board includes conducting pins that compressively contacts the conduct-contacting ends. Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, which show a schematic diagram of the electrical connector of the prior art. The electrical connector includes an insulation body 80, a conducting pin 60, and a soldering ball 70 located below the conducting pin. The conducting pin has a flexible arm 601 protruding from the upper surface of the insulation body 80. The end of the flexible arm 601 has a contacting part 602. When the chip module (not shown in the figure) is assembled with the electrical connector, the chip module is pressed from up to down to electrically connect with the contacting part 602 located at the end of the flexible arm 601. Therefore, the chip module is electrically connected with the circuit board (not shown in the figure). However, the electrical connector has the following drawback. Because the forward force of the contacting part of the flexible arm is smaller and the contacting force from the chip mold board pressing on the conducting pin is larger, the flexible arm of the conducting pin is easily permanently deformed. Therefore, the function of the electrical connector is affected.